Metropolis
Metropolis Location: Delaware, United States of America AKA: Metropolis; The Big Apricot; The City of Tomorrow; The Monarch City; New Troy; De Vries Village; Fort Hunter; Hunterville; Hunter City Dimensions: 125 sq mi Population: 6,000,000 (1990 census); 11,000,000 (2000 census) First Appeared In: - Action Comics #1 Brief: Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States, owing largely to the fact that it is the adopted home town of Metropolis' favourite son, Superman. Dubbed the “City of Tomorrow”, Metropolis is at the forefront of industrial and technological progress thanks to the contributions of the Luthor family and companies such as S.T.A.R Labs and Steelworks. Following an attack from Brainiac 13, the city was transformed into a 64th century version of itself, with intelligent, self-repairing technology infused into its infrastructure. The Lexcorp towers, headquarters of industrialist Lex Luthor, towers over the Metropolis cityscape like a ruler’s keep. History: 16th Century In 1542 Italian navigator Vincenzo Gnanatti discovered the region while in the employ of the Dutch. Prior to European colonization, the region was occupied by the Algonquin Native American tribe. 17th Century In 1634 the first European settlement was established by Dutchman Paul De Vries. The settlement was named De Vries Village and occupies the area now known as "Old City" in the Eastern section of Queensland Park. 18th Century At the time, the settlement was known as De Vries Village but changed its name to Elizabethtown in the 1700s during British occupation. At this time, Queensland Park grew into a thriving seaport community with a central railroad network branching out to the surrounding areas. During the Revolutionary War it became an integral strategic location for General George Washington's army and an American patriot from North Bridge named Peter Vernon destroyed the British navy's access to New Troy, thus delaying their advance to the mainland. The Vernon Memorial Park was erected commemorating the event. After the war, Elizabethtown changed its name to Old City. In 1775, it established itself as a host to many book and newspaper publishing houses, the most successful of which would eventually become known as the Daily Planet. During the "Devil's Winter Siege", the city was defended by Tomahawk's rangers, most notably Dan Hunter, in whose honour the settlement was renamed as Fort Hunter, later Hunterville and later still Hunter City. In 1783, P. Randall Jeffries opened the First Metropolitan Bank, which still exists today, though the corporate headquarters has since moved to the Central Business District in New Troy. 19th Century In 1847, the borough known as Hob's Bay became a bustling merchant center, as well as a hotbed for bigotry and intolerance, particularly against the rising influx of Irish immigrants. Mission worker Edna Luthor became a strong voice among the struggling workers, and she publicly preached a message of tolerance and love. Like many in the Luthor bloodline, Edna was a visionary whose convictions and strong sense of morality would help pave the way for Metropolis' future. These values were passed along to her grandson, Wallace Luthor, who operated the Luthor Steel Works during the turn of the century. 20th Century In 1905 Hunter City became home to noted adventurer, inventor and science hero Waldo Glenmorgan. Glenmorgan began a trend of scientific prowess which culminated in the city changing its name to "Metropolis". This name change propelled the city towards its current position as the “City of Tomorrow”. Following the disastrous first battle between Superman and Doomsday, a monument and crypt was erected in Metropolis’ Centennial Park to honour the hero. When a plague spread throughout Metropolis that caused the rapid degradation and death of clones, the city fell into turmoil and destruction due to various fail-safes; designed by Lex Luthor who was dying due to the plague, being set off. The incident becoming known as "The Battle for Metropolis", various buildings were destroyed in the conflict, including the Daily Planet building and the Luthor Towers. 21st Century During the turn of the century and the looming Y2K Crisis, Brainiac placed a sleeper virus in LexCorp's Y2K bug safeguards; intending to dramatically boost his abilities, however, this inadvertently allows for the arrival of Brainiac 13, from the 64th century, who upgrades Metropolis into its 64th century self and attempts to absorb Brainiac, controlling the Earth’s robots to use as his army. Brainiac manages to download his mind into the daughter of Lex Luthor’s daughter, Lena Luthor, Brainiac 13 makes a bargain with Luthor; hand over Brainiac and the vessel he is in (Lena) and in return Brainiac 13 will keep Metropolis upgraded and share with Luthor the secrets of its new technology. Brainiac 13/Lena would later return during the Imperiex War, absorbing Imperiex's energy for his own, using the upgraded Metropolis as part of his plan. Following the defeat of Brainiac 12, the existence of Brainiac 13 was seemingly rewritten, causing Metropolis to return to its previous modern-tech self. During the Infinite Crisis, after the destruction of his tuning tower, Alexander Luthor ordered the villains of the Secret Society to take up arms against Earth’s heroes and meet them in what would be known as the Battle of Metropolis. File:Metropolis_map.jpg| File:metropolismap1.jpg| File:metropolislayout.jpg| File:metropolismap2.jpg File:Newengland.jpg| File:DCUEastCoastMap.png File:Metropolis5.jpg File:LexCorp.jpg File:TheAdventuresOfSuperman596TwinTowersPanel.jpg File:S.t.a.r. labs.jpg File:Centennial Park.jpg File:WayneMetropolis1.jpg File:WayneMetropolis2.jpg File:Metropolis3.jpg File:BattleofMetropolis.jpg File:dailypic.gif File:MetropolisSkyline.jpg File:Metropolis skyline BW.jpg File:MetropolisStreetSuperman.jpg File:SupesBatMetropolis.jpg File:DailyPlanetBankrupt4.jpg File:Metropolisfuture.jpg File:Metropolis7.jpg Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Areas Bakerline: A middle-class housing community that is a forty-minute train ride from New Troy. It is home of the Olsen family. Hob's Bay: New Troy:The central island that’s the hub of Metropolis' central business district Park Ridge: Queensland Park: Suburban community district Suicide Slums: A down market area of Metropolis with the highest crime rates but also the lowest property prices Lafayette: Hell's Gate: Hypersector: Mount Royal: New Town: Oak Town: St. Martin's Island: Buildings Solar Tower : Werner Building : Shuster Hall: Lexcorp Tower: Daily Planet Building: Institutions Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum : Lena Luthor Science Explorarium : Metropolis Museum of Art : Hamilton Technologies : Project Cadmus : Stagg Enterprises : S.T.A.R. Labs : WayneTech : 8th Precinct: Ellsworth Memorial Hospital : Hobb's Ferry Naval Base : Metropolis City Hospital : Metropolis International Airport : Metropolis University : S.A.I. Dam : Union Station : Stryker's Island Penitentiary: Bakerline Naval Shipyards: Landmarks Hobb's River : Metropolis Bay : West River : Centennial Park : Metropolis Park : Outlook Park : Shuster Arena : Constitution Plaza : Metro Square : Weisinger Square : Superboy Memorial Statue : Superman Memorial Statue: Businesses Blaze Comics : Commerce Bank of Metropolis : Goldstar, Inc : Kenmore Bowling Alley : Lexcorp: Metropolis Athlete Club : Utopia Casino : Chaney's : Chez Joey's : Dynasty : Bessolo Restaurant : Centennial Hotel : Hotel Metropolis : Metropolis Grande Hotel : Steelworks: Media Bridwell Communications : Action Bulletin News : Daily Planet : Daily Star : Galaxy Communications : Metropolis Daily News : Metropolis Today : Newstime Magazine : Whisper, The : Roadways Topaz Lane: 344 Clinton Street : Avenue of Tomorrow : Metro Square : Besselo Boulevard: Location Databank Category:Locations